Historia de un sueño
by iSweetStrawberry
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la muerte de su madre, ahora él vive con su novio Token y su familia. Aún así no le olvida. Betsy, por su parte, tampoco ha olvidado a su ya adolescente pequeño, y decide darle una última visita para luego descansar en paz y dejar a su hijo crecer. Songfic: 'Historia de un sueño'- Oreja de Van Gogh.


**Hola de nuevo (?)**

**Antes de que se acabe el tiempo aquí, vuelvo a disculparme por la falta de atención a fanfiction.**

**-En HolaSoyGerman acabo de descubrir que no estoy viva, que soy un bot...(what?) o como se escriba xD Dios. ¡Dejen a German en paz!- **

**...eso no tenía nada que ver...**

**Como acabo de publicar un fic donde hay una pareja llevada por el deseo y eso... pensé que sería bueno también poner una pareja más tierna y en donde se sientan esas mariposas maricas...claro, está en family porque lo principal es la familia aquí.**

**La madre de Clyde, hagan como que murió de una forma mas decente, ejemplo: un accidente (?) **

**Este es un songfic, la canción vuelve a ser de La oreja de Van Gogh, y es 'Historia de un sueño', no es de mis favoritas, pero sin esa canción este fic no existiría.**

* * *

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

**Forma de lectura: Centrada es la parte de la canción.**

**South Park es de Trey y Matt. La canción es tanto del añorado grupo 'La Oreja de Van Gogh' tanto de Amaia Montero.**

* * *

Habían pasado tan sólo 5 años desde la muerte de su madre.  
Clyde Donovan asistía cada tres meses en fecha exacta al cementerio con un ramillete de flores.  
En lo normal, era acompañado por sus amigos más cercanos o su novio, Token.

Ya era un hecho que vivía con su novio, en su casa cuando su padre no estaba ausente, la casa se convertía en un sinfin de llantos.

Y la familia de Token ya se había acostumabrado en la presencia del amante de los tacos, y la madre tenía una aceptación tan grande sobre él que le mimaba con tacos y Clyde solía llamarle mamá.

-Buenas noches , buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches cielo- sonrió la mujer y el hombre coreó un tosco "buenas noches", aunque igual ya lo aceptaba.

Token se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico y despedirse con la mano de sus padres.

Se sentó en la cama y observó un albúm de fotos con sus amigos, su familia, con su novio y luego con la familia de Token.

Sus ojos se hicieron llorosos al instante.

-Hey, hey... deja eso ya... debes dormir.

Luego distinguió las lágrimas del chico y lo abrazó.

-Es mejor que duermas. Mañana iremos a verla- apuntó un calendario con un círculo en ese día- Yo haré el informe para física.

-Está bien- se secó las lágrimas y se acurrucó bajo la sábana y las frazadas.

En instantes la pieza quedó iluminada con sólo la luz del notebook de Token en el escritorio.

La mente de Clyde comenzó a vagar y pronto sus ojos se cerraron.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_  
_no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._  
_tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Una ráfaga de viento hizo mover la puerta unos centímetros. El afroamericano se acercó y la cerró en silencio.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_  
_" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._  
_y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._  
_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._  
_yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Clyde sintió una extraña sensación fría, pero agradable.  
A su lado descansaba el álbum abierto.

_Promete que serás feliz,_  
_te ponías tan guapo al reír._  
_y así, sólo así,_  
_quiero recordarte._  
_así, como antes,_  
_así, adelante,_  
_así, vida mía,_  
_mejor será así._

El castaño se removió levemente entre sueños y recuerdos.

_Ahora debes descansar,_  
_deja que te arrope como años atrás._  
_¿te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Una cálida sensación ahora le envolvía.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir_  
_dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._  
_y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir._  
_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._  
_yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios.

_Promete que serás feliz,_  
_te ponías tan guapo al reír._  
_y así, sólo así,_  
_quiero recordarte._  
_así, como antes,_  
_así, adelante,_  
_así, vida mía,_  
_ahora te toca a ti,_  
_sólo a ti,_  
_seguir nuestro viaje._  
_se está haciendo tarde,_  
_tendré que marcharme._  
_en unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Se removió algo más brusco y sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Token.

-Sí. Vi a mamá.

-¿A quién?

-A mi madre.

-Sólo fue un sueño- Se sentó junto a él.

-Lo sé, pero se sentía muy real- sonrió triste.

La expresión del chico se puso seria y luego cambió a una de ternura.

-Quien sabe- le acarició la mejilla y se sonrieron con Clyde sonrojado.

_y así, sólo así,_  
_quiero recordarte._  
_así, como antes,_  
_así, adelante,_  
_así, vida mía,_  
_mejor será así._

-Adiós Clyde-susurra celestial.

En el rostro de la mujer aparece una sonrisa, su ropa blanca se cristaliza y unas alas se despliegan mostrando su grandeza. Se afirma de la puerta y se desvanece observando a la pareja.

* * *

**Ok. Esto demuestra mi extraña manera de hacer un fic cuando me falta inspiración.**

**El tiempo está en mi contra. Debo apurarme...**

**Les pido sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones, y quien sabe, tal vez así vuelva pronto (?)**

**Además les daré una mora psicológica(?)**

**Si el formato corre las letras o algo, es porque realmente fanfiction me odia .-. espero que no pase nada.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
